Pippi the Glutton
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Pippi gets addicted to food


**Pippi The Glutton**

 **Authors Note**

 **I do not own Pippi Longstocking. She belongs to Astrid Lindgren and the rest of her rightful owners. Anyways enjoy this fanfic.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the village and Pippi had just woke up in Villa Villekulla. She had just got out the shower and put on her chlothes when she heard a knock at the door. She went downstairs to answer the door It was her friends Tommy and Annika.

"Hey Pippi do you want to come play with us outside?" Annika greeted.

"Oh I would love to!" Pippi exclaimed happily

Pippi was just about to step outside when her stomach growled loudly.

The red haired girl then clutched her belly and blushed.

"I mean...I would love to come out but I haven't had breakfast as you can tell" Pippi then chuckled.

"Why don't we come in and make breakfast with you?" Tommy recommended.

Just then Pippi's stomach roared loudly.

"Sounds good to me" Laughed Pippi and lead Annika and Tommy into the house.

Once inside the house Pippi lead her friends into the kitchen and prepared everything to make pancakes and before they knew it they were making pancakes from scratch with eggs, milk and flour.

Annika and Tommy had already had their breakfast eariler that day so they wern't hungry. But Pippi was starving.

They all had made Pippi three pancakes to eat. Pippi then told Tommy and Annika she was going to wash her hands upstairs. Annika decided to go upstairs to wash her hands too. Pippi then told Tommy to set the pancakes on the table for when the girls come back downstairs.

Pippi and Annika went upstairs to wash their hands. After they washed their hands they dried them.

"I can't wait for those pancakes" Pippi told Annika

"My tummy feels all rumbly"

"What do you mean?" Annika asked Pippi

Pippi then grabbed Annika's wrist and made her put her hand on her midsection below her ribcage. She could feels Pippi's stomach vibrating.

"Now put your ear there" Pippi told Annika.

So Annika crouched down and put her ear on the same spot on Pippi's body.

Annika could hear Pippi's tummy rumbling as well as feel it vibrate against her ear. It sounded like a deep, low rumbling noise.

"What can you hear?" Pippi then asked Annika

"I can hear rumbling" Annika replied to Pippi.

Annika then stood back up and both girls went downstairs.

Tommy had set the table for Pippi, her pancakes were ready and on a china plate next to some cutlery. He also poured a jugful of apple juice for her with an empty glass for her to fill. As well as a bottle of syrup for the pancakes.

Pippi then poured some syrup on her pancakes and began to eat them. But strangly enough Pippi was still hungry. So she got up and made herself three more pancakes from the pancake mix that was in the mixing bowl.

Few minutes later Pippi made three more pancakes, put them on the plate, stacked them on each other, poured syrup on them and ate them. She then picked up the jug of apple juice and drank the rest of the juice from the jug and belched loudly.

Pippi's tummy felt really stuffed, heavy and full. She also had a small food baby which was visable through her outfit.

"Phew, i'm stuffed" sighed Pippi patting her belly.

Pippi really liked the feeling of a stuffed belly. She loved feeling full.

"I should stuff myself more often" Pippi thought to herself.

"Now we can go outside" Pippi told Tommy and Annika

So Pippi, Annika and Tommy went to the front room so Pippi could let them out. But just as Pippi was about to open the front door she then let rip with a loud and smelly fart.

Tommy and Annika covered their noses and gagged.

"Pippi that stinks!" Annika exclaimed.

"Yeah your's is worse than Annika's!" Tommy then snorted.

"Excuse me" Pippi giggled.

And then she went outside with the children.

Later that day when Pippi came home she thought how much she loved feeling stuffed and full. So she looked in the kitchen for somthing to eat. In the fridge she had a string of pre cooked sausages. Normally she cut off two or three sausages when she wanted them, fried them and ate them. But this time was different.

There was about thirty sausages in the string. She cut off ten of them, put them in a pan, put the lid on the pan, cooked them for about ten minutes, took them out the pan and ate them.

She felt stuffed. But she felt she needed more. So she went into the freezer and got a tub of chocolate ice cream. She then got a spoon from the cutelry draw, took the lid off the ice cream tub, put the spoon in the ice cream and started eating it.

About ten minutes later Pippi had eaten a whole tub of ice cream as well as ten sausages. Pippi's belly felt really tight, full and heavy and her food baby was even bigger than last time. Her tummy stuck out more and she looked pregnant. Pippi then belched loudly.

Soon Pippi kept over eating whenever she could. One time Tommy and Annika even brought a huge chocolate cake over and Pippi ate the entire thing within ten minutes.

But her love of food and stuffing herself made her put on the pounds.

Soon Pippi became chubby, then she became fat and the she became super fat.

One day Annika took Pippi to the river to catch fish in a jar. They all had their own fishing nets and jars. The jars were quite big and see through.

On this occasion Pippi had forgotten to eat breakfast so she was really hungry and she could feel her tummy vibrating and her tummy gurgling and bubbling gently as they walked to the river.

Pippi was now morbidly obese. Her celulite jiggled and swayed as she walked. Her outfit was now really tight and you could see it pushing against her chlothes.

Soon enough they got to the river. They got to a shallow bit where they could stand up in where only their feet could get wet.

They filled their jars with water from the river and caught small fish in their nets and put them in the jars.

When Pippi filled her jar full of water and small fish, she got out the river and had a look throug her jar. She had about five minnows in the jar. Just then she saw a small frog next to her foot. Pippi then scooped up the frog in her net and put it in the jar.

Just then Annika came out the river with her jar full of small fish.

"Hey look at what I caught" Annika said showing Pippi her jar full of small fish.

Annika then noticed the frog in Pippi's jar.

"Wow you got a frog!" Annika exclaimed.

"So what do you do with these afterwards?" Pippi asked.

"We let them go back into the river" Annika told Pippi.

"Well I know where i'm putting these" Said Pippi.

"I forgot breakfast and i'm really hungry" Pippi explained.

"Pippi thats just cruel!" Annika exclaimed.

Pippi's stomach growled loudly.

"Well my tummy disagrees with you" Pippi responded, patting her huge belly.

So Pippi then put the jar to her lips and drank everything in the jar.

She then burped loudly

Annika was gobsmacked.

"Thats just cruel!" Annika snapped.

"I was hungry" Pippi replied.

Pippi then snatched Annikas jar put it to her mouth and drank the fish and water from the jar.

Annika was really gobsmacked.

"PIPPI YOU GREEDY FAT PIG!" Annika yelled.

"All you care about is food and eating!".

Pippi then burped in Annikas face.

The fat red haired girl then smacked her lips and patted her fat belly and said.

"They were delicious"

 **The end**


End file.
